


Party Hard

by GravityUndefined



Series: For my one and only Pine Tree [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Dipper, Bill being nice, Dunno how to tag xD, F/F, M/M, slight character death... you'll get it when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the age of 17, Dipper was now an outgoing and sexually frustrated teen. Short after his first summer in Gravity Falls he had discovered the fact that he rather liked guys but could swing both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misjudging

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how frequently I'll update this story :p  
> I'm guessing a couple of times a week ^.^

By the age of 17, Dipper was now an outgoing and sexually frustrated teen. Short after his first summer in Gravity Falls he had discovered the fact that he rather liked guys but could swing both ways.

Tonight was no exception to his Friday to Saturday tradition that had manifested the last couple of months. Grunkle Stan had tried to get rid of his habit but gave up rather fast, admitting that he himself had been young once. Going out was something Dipper did alone, Mabel spend her weekends at Pacifica doing god knows what, even god might not want to know.

Fixing his hat he looked one last time in the mirror and deemed himself okay. Over the years Dipper had gotten rid of the shorts and body warmer. They had been replaced by black skinny jeans and a dark blue zip up hoodie. The red shirt was still his thing though, he was built rather slim but had a respective six pack. If he could choose he would have had a tattoo on his arm already and a couple of plugs but his parents were being a pain in the ass. Once he graduated he was welcome to stay at the shack permanently so he decided to put his plans off ‘till then.

Once he got out of the bathroom Stan was waiting for him in the hall.

“What’s up Grunkle?” Dipper asked, tipping his hat.

“Well kid… You’ve been going out now for a couple of weeks and uh…” scratching the back of his neck Stan was searching for the correct words. He was never good at talking about most of the stuff.

“So uh… now that you and Mabel got your own rooms uh… it’s kind of okay if you would want to…” Stan was growing more nervous by the word.  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Dipper could barely hear him mumble under his breath.  
“It would be fine… if you wanted to take somebody home.” Stan blurted out.  
Dipper was awestruck. No way in hell Stan had just said that.

“Uh…” Dipper’s head was blank.

“I was young too kid, so uh… I know what you think about this age. I rather have you at home being safe then uh… In some kind of alleyway…”

“Oh… uh… th-thanks Grunkle Stan.” Dipper tried to lighten the mood by laughing, a tad awkward, and bumping Stan’s shoulder.

“Hehehe you’re welcome kid!” Stan pulled Dipper closer to pat his chest a couple of times.  
“Just make sure you don’t wake me up huh!” he winked towards the teen.

A little after that Dipper was on his way out the door, checking if he had everything.

“Hmmm, wallet, keys, house keys…” Deciding he was set he got into his car. Starting up his engine he was on the road in no time.

After a fifteen minute drive he pulled into the parking lot of the club. Above the entrance there were neon lights, spelling out all kinds of words and stars.

Dipper got out of his car and walked up to the entrance and was stopped by the bouncer.

“Hey Dipper!” the big guy cheered.

“Thompson!”

They had a quick conversation before Dipper headed on in, flashing his ID and paying the fee. The music beamed and all over the place were people having fun. He remembered what Grunkle Stan had told him and smiled to himself. Maybe this was the chance to get all those frustrations out.

Making his way through the crowd he finally got to the bar. Ordering his first drink he started off with a beer, Dipper made sure he didn’t get drunk because he still had to drive. When he did get drunk it would depend on what hour it was, then he would decide to either call Grunkle Stan or just walk home. The walk wouldn’t be so bad since it had only been a fifteen minute drive, making it a half hour walk or something.

“Here ya go Dips.” The barista from the bar called out.

“Thanks Wendy, how’s things been?” Dipper had gotten over his crush last year eventually.

“Pretty crowded but hey you know I like that. It’s nicer when it’s crowded instead of a funeral.” They laughed for a moment before Wendy went back off to the other customers.

Dipper turned around on the bar seat to look over the club with his beer in hand. Quietly sipping on it he was trying to find someone who looked worth his while. He wasn’t all that awfully picky but he could tell a few stories of ‘been there done that’. The fact that he could consider both guys and girls was quite a nice addition.

“Hey there, can I buy you a drink?” a voice on his left pulled Dipper away from his thoughts.

“I still got some but thanks anyway.” The stranger was a head taller than Dipper, had a little more muscles and looked rather exotic. Tanned skin and wavy black hair, his clear blue eyes totally did the trick for Dipper.

“That’s fine, looking for some company anyway?” Dipper was lost, literally lost, in those oceans of light blue.

“Yea that’d be nice…” he absentminded responded.

“I’m Jason, you?”

“I-I’m Dipper.” The stranger laughed quietly and swung his arm around Dipper’s shoulders.  
“Care to dance, Dipper?”

“Sure!”

If there was one thing in the world Dipper loved most, it was getting lost in the music. So Dipper downed his beer, not wanting to leave it unattended, and they made their way to the dancefloor.  
Timmy Trumpet came on with Savages and the whole club danced to the beat. Jason kept his safe distance to Dipper as the song began but as soon as the chorus began Dipper started swaying his hips to the current trance he was in. Soon after he could feel Jason behind him, putting his hands on his hips and swaying against him in the same motion.

After a few moments Jason had completely moved in on Dipper and he could feel his chest against his back and his hands lowering to his legs. Not minding the physical contact Dipper raised his arms and put them behind Jason’s head leaving his chest to be roamed by Jason’s hands.

All too soon the song ended and the two took their distance again. Dipper signed him that he was going to get something to drink and Jason waved back to confirm he knew what he meant. Being in a loud club didn’t make talking any easier.

Dipper made his way back to the bar where he found Wendy awaiting him. Strangely enough already with a beer.

“What’s up Wendy?”

“Dipper I don’t think you should hang around Jason…”

“How do you know his name?” Dipper was honestly a bit confused, sure Wendy didn’t know everyone’s name.

“We have a lot of trouble with that guy Dipper.”

“Aw come on Wendy, you know I like bad boys.” Dipper teased with a smile.

“Dipper, he forces himself unto other customers. We had him thrown out last week three times for just that reason.”

“I can handle myself, don’t worry.” He honestly couldn’t be that bad now could he? Dipper could use the physical attention he had been craving for a while now. Without saying anything else Dipper paid for his beer and went back to the dancefloor, cup in hand. Wendy had called out for him again but he had decided to ignore her. Dipper deemed himself old enough to stay out of trouble, serious trouble that is.

Jason waved at Dipper to get him to notice him in the crowd. Dipper gladly made his way over but just as he approached Jason, someone pushed him in his back sending his beer all over himself. His sweater and shirt were drenched and god no, this could mean he had to head home already.

“Oh jeez Dipper! Let me help you clean up!” he could hear Jason yelling next to his ear in an attempt to get over the music a bit. Dipper pointed to where the toilets would be as sign of approval.

Once they reached the toilets and the door closed, a lot of the noise was now a faraway whisper.

“God silence can be nice.” Dipper sighed.

“Yea indeed, take your sweater off so we can clean it out a bit.” Jason suggested and Dipper only complied.

“Oh god your shirt is drenched as well… Let me lock the door so we can wash out your shirt as well.” Dipper’s face darkened a bit but nodded nonetheless. Once Jason had locked the door and Dipper had taken off his shirt, Dipper started doubting whether this had been such a good idea after all. The other had turned back around and only when his hand touched Dipper’s chest was he ripped away from his thoughts. He looked up into those light blue eyes and felt warmth on his lips. A hand slipped around his waist and he was pulled closer to Jason’s chest, not caring about the sticky beer on his chest and back.

“You’re so beautiful…” Jason murmured between kisses. The compliment went through Dipper’s spine and he felt so good in the moment. However when he felt a hand going south and slipping beneath jeans he pushed Jason off of him.

“Dude, not in the bathroom of a club.” Dipper felt uncomfortable knowing that anyone could start banging the door.

“Why not pretty boy? Don’t you want my affection?” Jason pouted.

“Affection is not given in a bathroom of a dirty club.” Dipper crossed his arms and tried putting up his most serious look, trying to hide he feared Jason a bit at the moment. Being in a locked bathroom with the one person Wendy warned him for and no one that would be able to hear his cries for help sounded very terrifying at the moment.

“Oh come on Dipper, everyone knows you’re looking for a quick fuck.” Jason’s expression turned to an irritated and pretty pissed one.

“What?” Were people talking behind his back?

“Everyone visiting here frequently knows you’re looking for it. Dancing intimately with strangers, kissing and drinking. Come on kid, you’re just begging for it.”

“People don’t come here frequently at all… wait… Have you been watching me?!”

“Might have, might haven’t.” Jason said coldly picking imaginary dirt beneath his fingernails.

“You’re sick! I should’ve listened to Wendy…” the last part was more of a whisper to himself.

“Oh the redhead, she’s just a bitch with a stick up her ass. Wouldn’t listen to her.”

“She’s not! She’s the most honest person I know you prick!” Dipper tried hitting Jason in the face but Jason just stepped aside and smashed Dipper into the washing table behind him. With his arm pinned to his back and his cheek roughly pushed into the cold stone there wasn’t much Dipper could do.

“What do you even want asshole?!” Dipper snapped, obviously not pleased with how things were turning.

“Isn’t it obvious pretty face?” Dipper’s eyes widened as he felt his ass being groped. Oh god… This couldn’t be happening. Why hadn’t he for once listened to Wendy?! Wait… Wendy! The toilets were right next to the bar!

“WENDY!” Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would hear. 

“HELP!” someone had to hear.

A sharp hit to the face made him silence. He just got hit in the face… by Jason… And that would only be the start. He could feel blood trickling down his nose and Dipper didn’t know who to call out for, no one would hear. All he could hope for was that someone had to use the toilet and that a staff member would open the door.

A finger hooked itself into Dipper’s jeans and started tugging it down. Dipper wouldn’t let this happen… anyone… anything had to help him. And then it clicked, he knew the one being that would always pop up if Dipper called his name.

“BILL CIPHER!” Dipper tried one last time at the top of his lungs when he was silenced by another hit to the back of his head.

“If that’s your boyfriend I feel sorry for him… Such a slutty boyfriend like you, kissing and undressing for other men.”

Dipper felt tears stinging his eyes, pleading to himself for Bill to come, hoping for everything to lose its color. A single tear formed and fell down but as Dipper watched it drip it steadily slowed down and stopped. Everything losing its color and a distant comforting laugh could be heard, why was it even comforting to Dipper? He guessed anything would be right now.

“Pine Tree!” the otherwise cheery voice sounded strained with anger and… was that concern? Dipper couldn’t tell.

“Bill!” Dipper cried out as other tears started flowing down. He was so happy to see that dorito right now.

Bill snapped his fingers and a bright white flash forced Dipper to close his eyes. When it was save for him to open them again he no longer saw the triangle. Instead there was a tall blonde guy standing in front of him. He had blonde hair and golden eyes, his right eye had a rather triangular pupil though. He wore black skinnies and a yellow button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, accentuated by a black tie.

“B-Bill?”

“Like my human form Pine Tree?” so it was indeed Bill. He had responded with a bright smile.

“H-how…”

“Oh please Pine Tree, keep the questions for later. Let’s first get you out of this mess shall we?” Bill said as he snapped his fingers again and Dipper could feel the tugging on his jeans once again. But as sudden as it had started again he could feel the weight on top of him disappear.

“That’s what you get for touching what’s not yours.” Bill’s voice was filled with rage and had that slight demonic touch to it.

Jason flew to the ground with a smack and he was clearly clenching his jaw.

“Well finder’s keeper no?”


	2. One night stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two :D  
> it's nice to see you guys like the story! If you have any suggestions/comments please let me know :D

_“Oh please Pine Tree, keep the questions for later. Let’s first get you out of this mess shall we?” Bill said as he snapped his fingers again and Dipper could feel the tugging on his jeans once again. But as sudden as it had started again he could feel the weight on top of him disappear._

_“That’s what you get for touching what’s not yours.” Bill’s voice was filled with rage and had that slight demonic touch to it._

_Jason flew to the ground with a smack and he was clearly clenching his jaw._

_“Well finder’s keeper no?”_

 

“Finder’s keeper indeed Jason…”

“How do you even know my name?” Jason’s eyes slightly widened, he was sure he had never seen this man before. The blonde in front of him turned back to Dipper.

“Sleep now Pine Tree, for all this will be just a dream.” He had raised his hands over Dipper’s eyes and Dipper’s body went limp falling gracefully into the blonde’s. He lowered Dipper to lay on the floor.

“As for you…” the blonde turned back to Jason with a demonic voice and his eyes flared red with white pupils and black sclera’s.

 

~Timeskip yeeeeey~

 

Dipper woke up on the bathroom floor with a splitting headache. Reaching for his hand he felt his shirt rub against his arms. His shirt! Dipper jerked up and checked himself. Had Jason?

“No kid, that piece of trash didn’t touch you in any way you’re thinking of now.” Dipper turned his head and saw Bill at the washing table with his sweater. Was he cleaning it?

“I’m probably not doing such a good of a job but yea I’m trying.” Dipper was confused, was Bill reading his mind?

“Ofcourse I am! You’re not talking to me so I have to.” Bill looked calm.

“Thanks Bill…” Dipper pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees.

“Don’t mention it kid.” Bill finished up Dipper’s sweater and handed it back to him. Pulling his hat down along the way giving him a gentle smile.

“Why did you come?” Dipper was first hesitant to ask.

“Because I’m most of the time watching you and the moment I don’t I hear you calling out for me. You never call out for me so I supposed it was urgent. And boy was it urgent.” Bill grinned at Dipper.

If it hadn’t been for Bill, Dipper now would’ve…

“No you wouldn’t have kid, either I was gonna show up or Red was gonna come unlock the door because there were five other guys having to use the urinal.”

“Was Wendy here?” Dipper shot his eyes up to Bill’s.

“Yea but I made sure she didn’t see you, nor did anyone else for that matter.” Dipper really appreciated that. He wouldn’t have wanted anyone to see him like that.

“Now up you go Pine Tree!” Bill cheered lifting Dipper to his feet. He wobbled a bit on his legs still drowsy from the sleep that had been forced upon him.

“Let’s get you home now shall we?” Bill put his arm around Dipper’s waist and lifted Dipper's arm over his shoulders. They made their way through the crowd and no one seemed to notice them. Did Bill do this?

“Yea kid, no one will notice us unless I want them to. Now where is your car?” Dipper showed him where he had parked his car and Bill helped him into the passenger seat, putting on his safety belt.  
Bill drove them back to the mystery shack in a comfortable silence. Pulling into the driveway he turned to Dipper.

“So are you gonna introduce me as your new boyfriend or as a one night stand? Would be nice heads up to know in advance.” The words ‘new boyfriend’ made Dipper’s face darken with scarlet.

“New boyfriend it is.” Bill grinned with his unusual big smile. They got out of the car and made their way to the door. Luckily Stan had already gone to bed and the two boys could make their way to Dipper’s bedroom. The taller put the other slowly on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Bill took his hat and placed it on the nightstand. Brushing some strands away from his forehead Bill smiled up to Dipper. What was that feeling in his stomach?  
Dipper silently nodded.

“I’ll be taking my leave then.”

“Wait!” Dipper reached out for Bill’s wrist not knowing what to do next.

“Yes?” the blonde turned around to him, questioning his intentions.

“Uh…” Just as fast as he had reached to grab Bill’s wrist he had withdrawn again, looking to the floor. Scarlet once again tainted his cheeks.  
“I uh…”

“Yes Pine Tree?” Bill’s smile turned wicked.

“C-Could you stay… you know… The night?”

“Ofcourse I want to spent the night with my favorite meatsack!” Bill chirped out. Dipper felt relieved, he felt safe with Bill around.

“W-We’ll have to share the bed tho…” But Bill sensed that Dipper didn’t mind one bit, not like he had minded Jason’s touch.

“That’s fine to me.” Oh it was more than fine. Dipper slowly started undressing himself, his sweater and his shirt went first. He noticed he wasn’t covered in sticky beer anymore.

“I washed you up a bit, thought you might like not being covered in dried beer.” Dipper just nodded and gripped the edge of his jeans. Hesitating for a minute, he knew Bill wouldn’t do anything he wouldn’t give consent to. With his mind put to ease he slipped off his black jeans and was left in his boxers on the bed. Bill simply snapped his fingers and was in one flash left in long pj bottoms in a fierce blue with yellow triangles covering them. So typically Bill, Dipper thought to himself.

“Oh come on Pine Tree, you have your hat, I can have my pj’s.”

Dipper’s gaze was fixed on the pants but slowly creeped upwards. Bill might look skinny when wearing his normal clothes but Dipper could easily make out the muscle on his arms. And he had to admit the six pack was hot as hell. 

“Thanks kid!” Bill was leaning with his hands on the bed a few inches from Dipper’s feet, giving him the brightest natural smile.  
Dipper decided to ignore the mind reading for now, hoping the demon hadn’t seen his red dusted cheeks again. Flipping back his blanket he slipped his feet underneath. The blonde was quick to follow, putting a hand on Dipper’s chest to make him lay down. Bill only could tuck Dipper safely in in his dreams, he wasn’t letting the real deal slip up now. With a snap of his fingers the lights were out. Pulling the blanket over the both of them he felt Dipper turning on his side, with his back to Bill.

Temptation is something everyone experienced, and most manage to withstand it, Bill just didn’t care. Slipping his arm around Dipper’s waist he could feel the smaller relax in his hold. Bill sat a bit up and kissed the boy’s temple, sending him straight off to dreamland. Leaving Dipper to his peaceful sleep Bill left his physical form to mend to his businesses.

When morning came around, the first rays of sunlight beamed through the window into the room. Dipper slowly stirred in his sleep, it wouldn’t be long before he woke up. The triangular demon slipped back into his blonde form and awaited Dippers awakening. Stroking the boy’s hair he could see his eyes slowly opening. During the night Dipper had turned around to face the demon.

“Good morning Pine Tree.” Dipper could see the demon smiling down at him.

“Good morning Bill.” Without much thought the younger snuggled up to the other, letting himself being taken over by the overwhelmingly nice scent of the other.

“Had sweet dreams?”

“You would know.” Dipper giggled while the other had started playing with his hair. He just studied how the demon twirled his hair in his fingers. Brushing away the hair covering the boy’s birthmark Dipper could’ve sworn he saw a glint in those golden eyes. Bill liked studying his birthmark, he knew that already. Soft lips pressed against the mark and Dipper giggled again.

“So you want to get some breakfast?”

“I’m a bit scared… for that tho…” What would Grunkle Stan say?

“Stan is already up preparing breakfast for us. Apparently he heard us come in together so he knows you got a guest. The only thing remaining now is introducing me as your boyfriend or your one night stand mistake.” Bill laughed just to be punched against his shoulder.  
Since Stan apparently knew anyway, Dipper decided it would be best to get up indeed. What if Stan recognized Bill?

“He knows that after those few accidents I never meant you harm Pine Tree.” Bill was on a serious note now. He and Dipper had somewhat of a history together. After Bill had tried to ruin Stan’s mind things had gotten better. Dipper started actually trusting the demon for as far as he should. After a while he noticed however that he was starting to trust the demon too much. When Dipper turned 15 he had decided to not call Bill anymore, he was experiencing hormones and was afraid he started feeling more for the demon.  
Stan had deemed it odd for Dipper to act in such a way. He had tried so hard to make his family trust Bill and when he finally succeeded, he seemed distant to Bill. Even Stan had supported their way too close friendship. It was such a relief for Dipper that everyone trusted Bill in the way they would trust an actual boyfriend of his. But Dipper was afraid, so afraid of getting hurt, that he had pushed the demon away.

Bill still visited Dipper in his dreams, looking for answers as to why Dipper acted like this so suddenly. Even an all knowing demon had not seen this coming. That was part of why he liked his Pine Tree so much, he was full of surprises.  
Bill had told him that whenever Dipper needed him, he’d be there. That whenever Dipper called him, he’d appear. After that the demon stopped visiting Dipper’s dreams. He was so lonely and it was his own fault. That’s when once he was allowed into bars at the age of sixteen, the drinking and partying began. He had a better grip on it now but the first couple of months, Dipper always came home completely drunk, sometimes not even knowing his own name. He had tried to drink away his mistake to no avail.

Bill silently watched as all those things flashing through his Pine Tree’s mind.

“I bet he’ll just welcome me back and would just be happy for you.” The blonde snuggled his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck.

“Maybe you’re right…” Dipper held Bill close, not wanting to get hurt again, nor to feel lonely ever again.

The boys got dressed and when Dipper felt okay with it they went to the kitchen.

“Hey uh… Grunkle Stan?”

“Yea yea kid, I know, you already took me up on my word of bringing someone home. I heard ya come home last night.” So Bill had been right about the first thing.

“That’s not all…”

“What’ya mean-“ Stan trailed off as he turned around and saw the blonde man leaning against the doorframe.

“Hi Stanley!” Bill cheered, lifting himself off the doorframe. Stan turned back to Dipper, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape.

“I-I got back… together w-with B-Bill…”

“Cipher?!” Stan couldn’t believe it.

“The one and only!” Bill mingled into the conversation.

“H-how… when?” How did Dipper get back together with Bill in one night?

“Well Pine Tree here wasn’t being all too careful, had an unpleasant encounter with someone and called for me.” Bill got behind Dipper and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Whenever Pine Tree calls, I will show up. Just like I told him two years ago.” Stan noticed how calm Bill seemed. The usual untiring, overly active demon now seemed… content. Stan gently smiled when Dipper looked at him with a worried face.

“Kid, whoever you feel happy with, I’ll accept that. We accepted Cipher a couple years ago because he made you happy. I still don’t understand why you two all of a sudden stopped talking though. But know Bill is just as welcome as back then.” Stan turned back to the pancakes behind him and started stacking some more before putting three plates full of pancakes on the table.  
“Now take a seat and have breakfast! I bet you could use something else to fill your stomach besides the beer.” Stan chuckled.


	3. Did you miss me

Once they finished breakfast, the two reunited lovers went back upstairs. Bill lay back down on Dipper’s bed, he put one hand behind his back and reached with the other one to Dipper. The latter was still shy about all this so Bill decided to help out the younger. With a twist of his wrist Dipper was shoved forward with magic, the shove was all he needed to send the teen stumbling to the bed and almost straddling the older. Dipper looked confused and downright embarrassed. He laid himself down on Bill’s chest nonetheless.

With his head resting down on where his hard should be, Dipper could make out the soothing beat of something. A heart perhaps, but Dipper wasn’t sure. The only thing he was sure about was that the steady beat seemed to make all his muscles relax.

Dipper snuggled up higher, resting his face in the crook of Bill’s neck. He could hear the latter sigh satisfied and relax into Dipper’s touch. Dipper had always needed that little push in the back because for some reason he always felt shy starting things. His hand creeped up and cupped Bill’s cheek.

“Pine Tre-“ Bill wanted to question the actions of the other but was soon put to silence by a sweet kiss on the lips. Bill let himself melt into the kiss and roamed Dipper’s back with his hands. They slowly made their way up into the younger’s hair and held onto different strands there.

Their kiss soon went from sweet to full on heated. Bill pulled Dipper closer by his hair and the latter clenched at the other’s clothing. Their legs tangled together and Bill slowly crawled on top of Dipper, the younger moving along perfectly. Bill lowered his hands to Dipper’s waist and Dipper clenched the yellow button up shirt covering Bill’s back. The elders legs slowly tugged themselves between the younger’s legs. 

Dipper arched his back and pressed up against the demon. The blonde responded accordingly and pressed his body back into Dipper’s, grinding him back into the mattress. Dipper moaned out at a certain friction.

“God Pine Tree… such sinful noises you make.” Bill teased the brunette, pulling his hips closer to him, creating more of that delicious friction. Bill groaned as he grinded his hips into Dipper’s again. The brunette was already panting underneath him and clinging onto the demon. Dipper took some initiative and swung a leg around Bill’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Sweet hell Pine Tree…” Bill groaned as he looked into Dipper’s eyes, clouded by lust and want. Bill let his hands roam underneath Dipper’s sweater and started pushing it upwards. Once it was high enough, he pulled the piece of clothing over the other’s head. Dipper was eager to take off his shirt right after.

“Eager now aren’t we?” Bill teased.

“Only for you…” Dipper breathed out. Bill trailed his hands from the younger’s waist to his shoulders and up to his wrist, pinning his hands above his head in the process. Lowering his head he captured the brunette’s lips in yet another heated kiss. Starting to whisper sweet nothings as he trailed down. Kissing his cheek, down to his neck and stopping at his collarbone to nibble on the sensitive skin. Dipper arched into the man on top of him while moaning out sweet noises. The blonde once again lowered his head again towards his nipples, flicking his tongue along the pink bud. 

The boy underneath him whimpered and tried keeping back his moans as Bill sucked on his nipple. He had watched the boy over these last years and honestly he had never closed his eyes as the boy gave in to his sexual frustrations. Dipper had always looked so innocent yet so sinful when touching himself.

Bill took off his yellow button up, noticing the glint in the brunette’s eyes. Dragging his fingers through his blonde locks, he gave the kid a little show as he took off both their pants.

“Like what you see kid?” the boy underneath him nodded eagerly. Bill lay back down in between Dipper’s legs and started grinding against him again. The other moaned, whimpered and sighed constantly. The nails digging in his back told the blonde that the other was certainly enjoying himself.

Soon enough Bill slipped off both of their boxers, just a piece of fabric that was seriously getting in the way. The blonde sat back up a bit so he could straighten his back.

“You’ll like this.” He had purred into Dipper’s ear before straightening himself. Taking both of their erections in his hand he gave an experimental jerk and they both moaned out. The feeling of skin to skin was overwhelming mixed with his moving hand. Bill started slowly pumping their lengths and Dipper arched his back and moaned out the demon’s name. The older could feel every little spasm in the younger’s body and knew he wasn’t far from the edge. So he stopped. Dipper made a noise of disapproval.

With a twist of his wrist, a small bottle materialized in Bill’s hand. Popping off the lid he poured the liquid into his fingers. Dipper watched him with hungry and nervous eyes. Bill lowered his hands and pushed them between Dipper’s rear. Circling a single finger around the bundle of muscles he went back up to capture Dipper’s lips in a kiss. Dipper whimpered as Bill pushed his finger in, the feeling was foreign and weird, but welcome. Bill searched Dipper’s expression for confirmation before continuing. After the younger nodded, he started moving his finger in and out, going a bit deeper with every thrust. Once his index finger was completely sheeted he curled it upwards hitting a particular spot inside the brunette.

“Ah ahhhh… Bill!” Dipper arched his back and pushed back against Bill. Seeing this as a damn good sign, Bill pushed in a second finger. Dipper groaned to this sensation but the pain he felt soon ebbed away, making place for pleasure. The blonde sped up his pace a little and Dipper moaned out what seemed like a mantra of Bill’s name. After he added a third finger he soon deemed Dipper prepared enough as the younger was begging for more. Retreating his fingers Dipper was left feeling hollow and begging for more.

“Bill… please… I need you…” Dipper was so adorable when he begged. Taking the bottle one more time he poured some more on his fingers and spread it on his length. Lining up with Dipper’s entrance he looked up to the teen’s face one more time. Dipper just nodded and that’s all Bill needed to finally push himself into the brunette’s awaiting heath. As Bill’s head was in, the blonde groaned, continuing pushing in inch by inch. Once he in to the hilt he moaned out. Looking back up at Dipper’s face he could see discomfort.

“It’ll feel better real soon love, I promise.” He kissed Dipper’s temple and slowly pulled back out to thrust back in. Bill started out with a slow loving rhythm, waiting for the boy to move with his thrusts. The pain of being stretched was ebbing away slowly and Dipper could feel Bill’s erection against his insides more clearly. A quiet moan slipped past his lips and he dared lifting his hips slightly to meet up with Bill.

Bill rolled his hips into Dipper and the boy moaned with each thrust. His body went completely rigid and Bill could feel him tightening up. As a response to this Bill moaned out shamelessly.

“Fuck…” Dipper moaned. “Do that again…” the brunette pleaded with his eyes. The older continued his movement, hitting Dipper’s sweet spot over and over. Bill sped up his pace and the familiar feeling in his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to hold up much longer. Taking Dipper’s hard length in his hand he started pumping in synch with his thrusts.

“Aaaah… Ah.. F-fuck.. B-Bill…” Dipper’s mantra of moans went on until one way too sinful moan of Bill’s name left the teens mouth and he came on Bill’s hand and in between their stomachs. The lovely clench on his erection and the call of his name pushed Bill over the edge and he thrusted one last time into the boy underneath him as deep as possible, filling him up to the brim. Marking the boy with his own essence gave Bill the satisfaction he had longed for so long.

Bill hovered above the boy, both catching their breath. The blonde slowly pulled out and laid next to the boy.

“Wow…. That was amazing…” Dipper whispered.

“Thanks Pine Tree! You were quite lovely yourself.” Bill teased. The boy responded by rolling on his side and snuggling up to the demon.

“Shouldn’t we get cleaned up?” Dipper asked huskily.

“Nah.” Bill snapped his fingers and in a flash they were clean, as if they had taken a shower. Bill was wearing his long pj’s again and Dipper was fully dressed in a loose shirt and some baggy pants. The blonde had obviously tried to dress Dipper comfortably.

“Heh… Did you miss me Pine Tree?” Dipper looked straight ahead with a fierce blush on his face.  
“Admit it you missed me!” Bill teased Dipper.

When Dipper looked up, he could see Bill looking back at him with those beautiful golden eyes. Dipper felt a clenching feeling in his heart, why had he left Bill so many years ago?

“I wonder too Pine Tree….” The sweet smile on Bill’s lips faltered for a split second.

“Aren’t you supposed to be an all knowing demon?” Dipper teased him.

“I know lots of things, not everything.” And god did Bill wish he did… Only to know what had upset Dipper so many years ago. Bill could sense that Dipper concentrated hard on his thoughts, knowing the older could read them easily.

“Dipper…” the other jumped at the mention of his name, Bill rarely called him by name.  
“What is it you’re hiding?” Dipper’s heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter up :D  
> please note me on the grammer mistakes I made :3
> 
> feel free to leave a comment so I know how you guys like the story so far!


	4. Crying out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay~ :D  
> another chapter!  
> sorry for the slow updates ^^"  
> I'm currently taking on multiple other college courses along my main courses so it's getting a bit busy
> 
> let me know if I made some mistakes which I probably did xD  
> I don't have a proof reader so~

After that conversation, Dipper had turned back into the hesitant boy he was. He didn’t initiate anything anymore towards Bill for the last couple of days. Whenever Bill tried to get close to him he’d pull away and when Bill tried to look him in the eyes Dipper would avoid it.

Bill grew desperate… Had he done something wrong? Should he not have been intimate with the boy? Was he… was Dipper regretting it?  
The blonde was confused and frustrated. He didn’t even manage to look into Dipper’s thoughts. Over the years the boy learned how to keep them shielded.

“Bill?” a soft voice questioned. Looking up he was surprised to see it was Dipper.

“What’s up Pine tree?” Bill tried to be his own cheery self, knowing he probably failed terribly.

“What’s wrong?” the younger questioned. Was this the chance to get all his frustrations out? No.

“Nothing, why would there be?”

“I dunno… you look so absent.” Oh Bill looked absent huh.

“You’re probably imagining things Pine Tree! You’re quite absent the last couple of days as well. Could be you’re just not paying enough attention.” Bill was cursing himself for that last part, he swore he wouldn’t work it out on the boy.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Dipper wanted to turn back around but Bill was gonna have none of that, he WOULD know what was bothering his favorite meat sack.

“Pine Tree wait…” the blonde reached out for Dipper wrist and the latter obviously tried to jerk his hand away from him.  
“What did I do wrong?” sadness was somehow written all over Bill’s face, he hadn’t even tried to disguise these human emotions.

“Nothing-“

“Don’t lie Dipper! You’ve been avoiding me ever since we’ve been intimate! Did I do something wrong? Are you regretting it? Tell me what it is, I’m growing really desperate…” Bill could see the words stung Dipper deep, only confusing the blonde even more.

“No…”

“No what?”

“I don’t regret it! At all!” Dipper jerked back his hand and his eyes flared with rage.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?!” If the younger could be mad at Bill then it counted the other way too.

“I haven-“

“Yes you have! Stop lying Dipper!” the brunette’s eyes flared with anger, he was confused and panicked. The blonde had obviously trapped him in a mind corner.

“I… I can’t tell you…” this completely stunned Bill. His Pine Tree couldn’t tell him something… His former and current lover, for all he knew his best friend. The realization hit the demon hard.

“You can’t… tell me?” the words were barely above a whisper and trembling. Dipper’s eyes filled up with tears as he turned around and ran out of the room. The blonde was left alone there, with his confusion and disbelief.

~with Dipper~

Dipper could see the confusion and hurt in Bill’s eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore, feeling tears fill his eyes he turned around and forced his legs to run. Run out of the room, run out of the shack and deep into the woods.

He didn’t want to stop, he kept running. A branch lashed into his face, making a clean cut into his cheek. The brunette didn’t even care, the stinging was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He jumped over a bush and almost slipped in the mud. Steadying himself he started running again. Only to get his foot caught under an old tree root that stuck out from the ground.

Dipper groaned out in pain as he tried to tug his ankle free, for some reason the roots were swirled around his ankle.

“Shit…”

“Watch that filthy language.” A strange voice warned. But Dipper knew that voice, it wasn’t a stranger. And that realization only just made his situation way worse.

~with Bill~

“Shooting Star! Where are you?!” Bill was almost panicking, where was the girl when you needed her?

“Bill?” as if summoned, the girl came around the corner in one of her way too fancy sweaters and shorts.

“Did you see Pine Tree?! He.. he ran away after a fight I think… And I can’t find him anywhere!”

“Chill Bill, he must’ve gone out to the woods, he always does that when he’s upset. Don’t worry too much. Dipsticks will come back when he’s fine again.” Mabel seemed very carefree about it.

“But-“

“No buts Bill, that’s how Dipper is. Whenever he gets upset, he goes into the woods to calm his thoughts. When he comes back he’ll be calm again and will have an explanation and a solution to his behavior and you guys’ fight.”

“Maybe you’re right…”

“He just needs his space once in a while.” Mabel smiled up to Bill.

“Shooting Star… Can I tell you something?...”

“Is it about the fight?” Mabel asked, the blonde nodded in response.

“Tell me anything you want off of your heart.” Mabel continued, never letting her smile falter.

“We… Pine Tree and me... We had sex…”

“Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!” Mabel was stunned, mouth wide agape.

“Yea… and I’m scared that he regrets it…” Bill continued.

“Wow… uhm well first off, congratulations on getting to bed Dipper.” She awkwardly laughed. “But I honestly don’t think he regrets it, he really loves you Bill. What made him break contact years ago, I have no clue. But I do know he never stopped loving you.” Mabel’s words meant so much to the demon, he could feel his human hair skip a beat.

“’Star… What do I do?” Bill seemed upset and sad, it broke Mabel’s heart.

“Do whatever your heart tells you to.” Mabel took his hand in both hers and gave a reassuring rub. The demon’s mind was set, he was gonna go after Dipper, he wouldn’t let him alone with his worries. He also had to apologize to the younger.

“Thanks ‘Star!” the girl let go of his hand and gave him one of her biggest, brace free, smiles. Bill made his way out of the shack and started making his way through the woods.

~with Dipper~

“J-Jason?” Dipper stuttered, not him again, how even.

“Aww you like my human form? That you still remember it!” those blue eyes pierced right through his soul.

“What…” the roots around his ankle tightened their grip to an overwhelming pain. Jason came closer to the boy laying on the ground.  
“Don’t! Don’t come closer!”

“Don’t you remember me?” Jason’s eyes stared right into Dipper’s and his pupils turned triangular.

“No…”

“Yes!” Jason cheered. 

“Tad…”

“At LAST! He remembered my name!” Jason, no Tad, laughed out. Dipper’s face portrayed pure horror.

“Although that seems to be the only thing your remember huh?” Tad continued.

“I…”

“You what? Forgot about our deal?” Tad grabbed hold of Dipper’s chin.  
“FORGOT. OUR. DEAL?!” his grip tightened with every word.

“No… I…” Dipper’s eyes were threatening to spill over with tears again. “No…”

“FORGOT.” A slap echoed through the woods. The roots giving slightly so he could be lifted off the ground.   
“THE CONDITIONS?!” Dipper winced as he was slammed up against a tree and roots immediately binding themselves around his throat. Tears were slipping down his cheeks. Dipper tried to reply but he couldn’t find enough air to say anything.

“You were NOT to TALK to HIM!” with each shouted word, he received another harsh slap to the face. On the third hit to the face, his lip burst and Dipper cried out in pain. Dipper tried to plant his feet to the tree to pull himself up, in an attempt to lighten the grip of the roots. Much to Dipper’s relief the roots loosened their grip.

Dipper fell to the ground and hit the back of his head against the bark along the way. His head felt dizzy and his lip stung, not to mention the rest of his face. The boy felt like his skin was on fire.

The relief was short lived as a rough hand gripped his throat again and lifted him back off the ground. Slamming the boy back into the tree, making him cough out. Dipper was clawing at the hand in an attempt to make him let go again.

“I’m so tired of your ‘fight’” Tad sneered. His grip tightened and he threw the boy to the ground. Dipper hit the cold ground face first, feeling his cheekbone bruise. He scraped along the harsh ground for a few more inches, scabbing his forearms and knees.

“You apparently don’t remember our deal, so I’ll forget about it too.”

“No!” Dipper forced out. His throat felt sore.

“Sweet sweet Dipper, I would love to keep my end of the deal up but…” Tad looked fake hurt. “But not only did you TALK to him.” His voice grew cruel again, hitting him in the guts to strengthen his words.

“No… talking wasn’t enough of BREAKING our AGREEMENT, so not only did you TALK to him. But you decided to FUCK him along the way!” Tad was screaming at him, hitting him over and over again. The words hurt Dipper, he knew his mistake. Love had always been his mistake. Tad knew when he thought of Bill and would receive punishment accordingly.

“I… I…”

“You WHAT?!” the other snapped.

“I didn…” Dipper couldn’t muster any words.

“Just think it, I’m done watching your pathetic attempts at trying to speak.”

_”I didn’t fuck him…”_ Dipper was too tired to even think properly.

“Oh didn’t you now?” The other made images of him and Bill flash through the younger’s mind.

_”It was making love…”_ Dipper could hear the noise of disgust the other made.

“Making love?!” Tad laughed out. “This is too hilarious kid! You think a demon like Cipher knows what love is?! He uses you, to get his own desires. It might have been ‘making love’ to you but to him it was just a raw fuck.” Tad spat as he grabbed Dipper by his hair, making the smaller hiss in pain. The raven stood back up, Dipper’s hair still clenched between his fist and made his way deeper into the forest.

“Time for me to claim your soul.” Tad sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Dipper is in some deep trouble huh...
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter ;D


	5. So the deal was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All a board the feels train!

Bill was panting, he had been trying to find Dipper for half an hour now. Where had the kid gone to? He had to find him, had to apologize. The blonde felt bad for starting a fight with his Pine Tree. He should have never thought he might’ve regretted it, never.

The demon was jumping over roots and avoiding low hanging branches from hitting him in the face. And then he came to a sudden stop. He swore that was his Pine Tree yelling. Bill started running towards the voices, he could hear things like ‘breaking’ and ‘agreement’. The voices got more clear but he still wasn’t close enough.

“Making love?!” A strange voice laughed out. “This is too hilarious kid! You think a demon like Cipher knows what love is?! He uses you, to get his own desires. It might have been ‘making love’ to you but to him it was just a raw fuck.” Bill was almost there, he couldn’t have his lover believing those cruel words. When Bill finally got to the source of the voices he froze for a second to what he saw. A raven man stood up, Dipper’s hair clenched between his fist and about to make his way deeper into the forest.

“Time for me to claim your soul.” The man sneered. And Bill knew exactly who this being was.

“TAD!” the man in particular turned around, facing the blonde.

“Ah Cipher! Ready to join the party I see?” Tad seemed to have the same smirk as Bill did, but his’ was not quite the same. Bill vibrated insanity when he smirked, Tad cruelty.

“Give me Dipper back!” Bill shouted out.

“Honestly, I don’t see why not.” Tad smirked again. “I was planning on taking his soul, but that’d leave him alive.”

“What?” The blonde was confused to these words.

“Have him your way Cipher!” Tad raised off the ground and threw the boy towards Bill when he was hovering about 12 feet off the ground.

The blonde demon moved as fast as he could to catch Dipper in time. Successfully catching the brunette in his arms he lowered them both to the ground. With dipper in his arms, half laying down in his lap.

“Pine Tree… it’s okay now, I’m here.” Dipper looked up to the blonde and strangely enough smiled.

“I know…”

“I’m so sorry for fighting with you, I’m really sorry… I should have known something was wrong but I really thought it was my fault.”

“It’s not… I never regretted anything we did.” Dipper obviously had trouble finding his words and speaking them.

“What is it you made a deal for with him?!” Bill was desperate, did the boy really not to trust him on certain terms?

“I…” Dipper hesitated to say the next.

“You know you can tell me anything Dipper.” The use of his name made the younger shiver.

“I was dying Bill…” Dipper smiled up softly to the demon who was holding him. A tear streaking his discoloring cheek.

“What…”

“And I am again… the deal was not to talk to you… no contact…” Bill’s human heart broke, he could feel his chest physically hurting.

“No you’re not.” Bill laughed out nervously as he could feel his own eyes watering.

“I’m sorry Bill… I broke my end of the deal… so Tad decided to let me die… Like I should have…”

“No Dipper, we can make a de-“

“It was all worth it Bill… Every little thought, kiss and touch. Every fiber in me still loves you… no matter what.” Dipper’s cheeks were paling quickly, his lips turning blue and his eyes turning dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea... that was it  
> I know it was a super short ending but I just didn't have anything else to add to this  
> I know it's not that much of an ending...
> 
> But I'm going to turn this story into a serie :D  
> so there's more to come


End file.
